Sea of Stars
by Drechian
Summary: One Shot / Shizaya / T Shizuo never always hated Izaya, and Izaya used to like Shizuo- no, he still liked him. One day, everything just went back to him. Their happy days and how all those slowly went down hill. One memory always brought a smile to his face and that was when they saw the sea of stars.


**•| Shizaya Love Story |•**

There was a time when Shizu-chan and I didn't always fight, in fact, we were even friends! Best buds! But it was a long time ago... Dated way back when we were high school...

"Let's go night swimming."

We, Shinra, Kadota and I were surprised when Shizu-chan suddenly suggested that. At first we were all still shocked but after we exchanged some looks of amazement, we totally agreed!

"Woah! Shizu-chan thought up of something useful for once in his life" I used to tease him like that too, but back then, it was just plain fun. Now Shizu-chan hates me with all his guts.

Every time I said something about his behaviour, he'd chase me like we were kids. Oh what I'd give to have those days back.

On that night, we went to the nearest beach and played on the coastal shore. We all immediately went in the water and swam like we never swam before. A childish splashing contest -it was funny when Shizu-chan did it, it almost drowned Shinra! - A contest to see who could hold their breathe the longest and just plain flapping your arms in the sea.

When I was about to announce the start of Shinra's and Kadota's swimming contest, it was only then when I noticed that Shizu-chan wasn't around. "Uh... Go!" the two of them swam further away as I walked back to the shore.

I followed the shorelines to search for him, and I found him somewhere near a rock, looking out to the sea, smiling. I just hid behind the rock and waited for him to make a move.

I stood there for a few minutes and still Shizu-chan did nothing! I was getting super bored, I was already sitting on the sandy beach, watching the waves splash on the shore, of course, and I'm still in hiding.

I looked up at the sky and it had no stars... That was sad. Star gazing was one of our plans for tonight. I sighed and stared out in the vast ocean once again. The moon was so big and its light was reflected on the water...

It so sparkly...

Kind of like...

"A sea of stars right?" I suddenly jolted and looked up to find Shizu-chan standing right beside me "I got tired of waiting on you so I decided to make my first move." he knew. He sat beside me and once again stared out to his so called 'sea of stars'. I also observed it and he was right, it was like a sea of stars or at least stars drifting in the waves.

"Looks like Star Gazing is checked off our to-do list." Shizu-chan faced with a smile, probably one of the last he gave me.

The night continued with a picnic and finally going home. That night... I realized... That my feelings for Shizu-chan... We're not just friendship or brotherhood, I fell for him the moment I saw his smile.

That night was a dream. Something that could never happen again. The four of us doesn't see each other that often anymore. Shinra's some kind of underground doctor which I go to only once in a while, Kadota drives with some weird guys, and Shizu-chan... He hates me because I ruined his life.

Weeks after that night, I planned to confess. We were at the rooftop, the four of us having lunch. Regardless of Shinra and Kadota being there... my mind was set on confessing to Shizu-chan.

"Shizu-chan... I want to tell you something..." I started which caught Shizu-chan's attention, stopping him from biting out of a donut.

"What is it annoying Izaya?" I just chuckled at his compliment.

"It's something really personal so I want you to understand." at that point, I started to become hesitant. I knew Shinra and Kadota weren't listening but I still felt a little anxious. What am I worried about? I asked back then... But now.. I know why.

"Shizu-chan... I-"

Shizu-chan's attention was all at me, it made more nervous.

"I lo-" it was about to come out... but then...

"Ohohohoho... What is it Izaya?" all suddenly Shinra popped up and ruined the moment, he was wearing that teasing smile and he laughed obnoxiously, that dumb piece of crap. I was annoyed, I held him by the collar and threatened to punch him with a broken embarrassed smile on my face.

"woah, woah. Calm down Izaya... I was just kidding" Shinra said and I just relaxed a little.

When I turned back to Shizu-chan, his interest diminished. I lost all my hope of confessing that day.

Now I'm walking down the street, hoping to cross paths with Shizu-chan. I don't mind being attacked by him... It's better than him ignoring me anyway.

After my confession, I ended up resorting to leaving letters of love in his locker, which wasn't really a good idea.

"Excuse me... were you the one who was leaving these letters in my locker?" Shizu-chan asked a girl who happens to have a crush on him, or so I heard. I was hiding somewhere nearby, close enough to hear every word.

"U-um... Yes." she answered even if it wasn't her doing, the letters I wrote she used as an opportunity. Shizu-chan was shocked at first, but he warmly smiled after.

I was left there standing as I watch the two happy couples walk away hand in hand.

"That day, I broke. That day, I changed." I uttered as I sat on top of a building. I still haven't crossed paths with Shizu-chan this day. Where is that guy?

Since they started going out, I was extremely bitter to Shizu-chan. I didn't talk to him for a week. He tried to talk to me, but I avoided him immediately.

One day...

"So How's your relationship with Shizu-chan?" I asked the girl who 'proclaimed' that wrote the letters and ended up being Shizu-chan's girlfriend.

"Shizu-chan? Oh you mean Shizuo-kun. We're going pretty well" she answered proudly. I couldn't help but be pissed, though my smile wasn't fading... It was turning into an evil grin.

"Do you think it would be the same if I told Shizu-chan the truth?" my question caught the girl's attention. She looked guilty as hell.

"W-what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Oh you know... About the letter 'you' wrote." my statement sent daggers. She slowly loss her build, and she started looking like a wreck.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she tried to deny, but I just laughed.

"You're not a pretty good liar, you know." I laughed until my guts hurt and just gave her an icy glare afterwards "You can't fool me missy."

Her true colors went out. She just snapped over to another direction and snorted "Fine. It wasn't me who wrote those letters! Why would I waste paper for him?" I suddenly froze. "I just thought, if he was my boyfriend, then the whole school would fear me! No one would dare to defy a monster's girlfriend-"

I've had enough.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" the girl shrieked as I damaged her face with my pocket knife. How dare she? She used my letters just to fool Shizu-chan!

"You're a slut. I hate witches like you" I couldn't help but smile at her with the intent of making her suffer. "Run. Before I do something even worst." I gave her my most innocent smile while holding the knife near my face. She was first frozen in terror, afterwards she was crawling away like the pitiful injured fool, and she was.

Even though it made me feel better, it didn't last. The next day, Shizu-chan and the girl broke up, because she was too afraid of me.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Shizu-chan held me by the collar while I just looked at the ground. "Answer me you darn jerk!" when I looked at him, he had this burning eyes filled with anger. I was sad, but it didn't show, I just hid it behind a smile and said...

"Shizu-chan you idiot."

"IIIIIZAAAAAYAAAA!" Yehey! There he is! "Get down from there so I could beat you up!"

"Hello there Shizu-chan!" I always greet him with happiness and he just growls in distaste.

It couldn't be helped. After all, this was all cause by me and my cowardly ways.

Years passed, I started to embody that smile of mine, that attitude, I became the so-called 'jerk'. It was only then when Shizu-chan actually gave me attention.

"Hmph! It seems you didn't put up a fight today. Have you given up on life?" said Shizu-chan while he cornered me in an alley and holding me by the collar. I did come down from the building, but I had no plans to fight, for my brains was focused on the past.

Even if it was filled with hatred, I was still the apple of his eye, and I was happy with just that.

"Izaya-kun... I'll enjoy hitting you..." he readies his arm and I just snickered "I bet you would."

Fighting was our only contact... I'm happy with that.

But you know... I'd be more happier if we could return to that night. To that dream. So we could laugh again, have fun again... And Shizu-chan could look at me with that smile I love instead of anger.

"What the- Izaya?!"

I jolted my heads upward. Shizu-chan suddenly gasped causing his cigarette stick to fall to the ground. Why? What is it?

"Why are you... crying?"

I'm crying?

 _"Let's go night swimming."_

 _"Woah! Shizu-chan thought of something useful for once in his life"_

 _I covered my mouth. The memories, they're flashing into my head._

 _A splashing contest -It was funny when Shizu-chan did it, he almost drowned Shinra!_

 _"Uh... Go!"_

 _I followed the shoreline to search for him_

"Hey! I-izaya... what the hell is your problem... Why are you crying?"

I tried to wipe away my tears but they just kept falling. Why did I choose to go down memory lane now? It just broke my heart!

 ** _"Looks like Star Gazing is checked off our to-do list!"_**

Then that flashed into mind.

Shizu-chan let go of my collar and tried to reach for my face "Hey... Say something would you.."

I faced him, even with tears falling, I still had a smile on my face. I just closed my eyes and said...

"Shizu-chan... I want to see a Sea of Stars again." When I opened my eyes, Shizu-chan's reaction wasn't something I expected.

He was shocked at first, but then he blushed afterwards. It was actually unbelievable.

"You still... remember that?" he covered his blushing face with only one hand and faced away.

I was still amazed in his reaction but soon enough I felt happy. I nodded cheerfully and he just blushed a little harder. This is the first time I saw Shizu-chan like this... I could say that it fits him.

"How could I forget?" I placed my hands behind me and continued to smile but, at the same time, my tears continued to fall. "It was one of the happiest moments of my life... regardless that Shizu-chan was there." Since the day he stared at me with anger, I was afraid to tell him my true feelings, so I hide them away with hurtful words and a smile...

Cause I hoped Shizu-chan could see pass through the mask I'm wearing. I really hoped that he'd be the one.

To my surprise, Shizu-chan held me by the cheek, looking at me, not with anger, but with worry. My smile was broken. "Stop crying you idiot." he said in a softer voice as his face closed in trying to stare into my eyes. "You look horrible. Damn. I like you better as a happy psychopath than a cry baby." he then wiped away my tears and cuffed my face, tilting it upwards. "Show me that annoying smile of yours and I promise we'll see another Sea of Stars soon."

My tears didn't stop, but they weren't sad tears anymore, I did smile, but they weren't forced anymore. Everything that came out of me, started to become sincere.

"Thank you Shizu-chan!"

"For wha- Ha?!" he didn't finish his sentence in time because I attacked him with a hug, causing both of us to fall on the ground. "Oi! Get off me you piece of crap!" he tried to push me away, but I clinged to him as hard as I could.

I faced him with the smile he wanted and aimed my pocket knife at him "Make sure you'll fulfil that promise Shizu-chan or else..." I threatened but it was meant to be a joke.

His eyebrow just twitched as he forced a smile and glared at me "Tsk. I feel like I fell for your trap." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You'll keep it right?" I asked with a serious face sitting on top of him.

He first looked startled then he looked away, snapping his head to another direction and saying "Yeah yeah. I'll keep the stupid promise, just make sure you'll show up or else I'll murder you!"

I smiled again, saluted and cheerfully said "Yes sir!"

He then sighed and faced me with his usual expression "Oi" he uttered then I saw a vein pop "Would you mind getting off me now?"

Oh yeah... I forgot. But I have no plans of getting off him just yet.

"Wait a minute Shizu-chan, I'll just get a picture of this!" I said as I searched for my phone in my pocket.

"H-hey! Why the hell would you take a picture of this?!" he exclaimed as I just continued searching for my phone... Got it!

"I want to take a picture of this. A reminder that I, Izaya Orihara, took down the great monster, Shizu-chan!" I raised my phone, placed it properly in the air, positioned a peace sign near my face and click. "There... It's done." I looked at the outcome and I quite enjoyed it, but it was a sign that I should run.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAAYAAAAAAA!" I jumped away and ran out of the alley as Shizu-chan attempted to hit me with the closest trash can. Hahaha... I'm back in my game.

"So Shizu-chan... When will we go Star gazing?" I asked as I ran backwards.

"I don't know yet you insect." he grabbed a street sign and swung it at me. "But it'll be soon. I'd want to finish that stupid promise as quickly as possible."

I don't know if he was being kind or feeling annoyed, but I really felt happy when he said that, it made me more excited for our trip!

 **[E N D]**


End file.
